Kurt Wagner and the Chocolate Factory
by flamecaster
Summary: A parody of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. What if our mutants get a chance to enter the magical realm of Willy Wonka? *CHAP 3 UP!* What ever happened with Xavier when he was a child? R/R!
1. The Fate of Five

Hey guys! This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I hope you all like it. Feel free to ask if you dont understand anything.   
  
And please review or i wont be able to continue this.  
  
---The Fate of 5---  
  
"The Wonka factory will once again open its doors to 5 children. Who will get the chance to see the miracles that take place   
  
in the factory. 5 golden tickets are again hidden in 5 Wonka Bars. And one of them will receive a lifetime supply of   
  
chocolate!" The TV reporter announced in front of a candy shop bombarded with children finishing all the Wonka bars.  
  
"Vunderbar! I'd like to go!" Kurt cheered as he turned to Kitty who was studying for her Trigonometry test.  
  
"You'd just like to go because they're, like, giving out a lifetime supply of chocolate." Kitty teased as she tore her eyes   
  
from the book.  
  
"And vat's wrong vit that?" Kurt asked as he teleported behind Kitty.  
  
"A ton of burgers plus a lifetime supply of chocolate isn't exactly, like, a good combination. Even for you." Kitty answered   
  
as she phased through the wall towards the staircases. There, she saw Jean followed by Scott, who was carrying boxes of Wonka   
  
bars.  
  
"...And I want you to find that ticket by tonight!" Jean said with a spoiled look on her face.  
  
"t-t-tonight? B-b-but Jean!" Scott reasoned as the top box fell and spilled on the floor.  
  
"What about it?" Jean yelled. "You don't want to do it?!"  
  
"It's not that! It-it-it's just..." Scott answered.  
  
"You're mean!" Jean shouted back as she pretended to cry. "You never give me what I want! Duncan would have done it for me!"  
  
"No Jean! I-I can do it! In fact, I can do it faster than he can!" Scott pleaded as he fell back and all the chocolate   
  
escaped from their boxes.  
  
"Really? Well then, I'll be expecting the ticket before I go to bed." Jean bended down and ran her index finger under Scott's   
  
chin and made her way up the stairs. Scott, in turn, sighed as he picked up the Chocolate bars on the floor.  
  
"Man Scott! You, like, have it bad." Kitty spoke as she helped pick up the bars.  
  
"I know! Jean's degrading!" Scott complained fixing up some boxes.  
  
"Then why don't you just, like, dump her?" Kitty asked as she tossed some bars into the boxes Scott fixed.  
  
"I can't do that! I love her! I don't want to make her unhappy." Scott protested but then, *bamf* Kurt appeared.  
  
"Vonka Bars!" He cheered again "Can I have one, Cyclops?"  
  
"OK but just one. Jean and I had to buy at least a dozen from each continent." Scott answered as he handed a very happy   
  
Nightcrawler his precious candy bar.  
  
"Hehe...my precious!" Kurt stroked the bar as he hopped up the stairs.  
  
"OK...that was freaky..." Scott stared after his friend.  
  
"He's gotta, like, lay-off the Lord of the Rings for a while." Kitty answered  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in the Brotherhood dormitory, Fred was gulping down boxes of Wonka bars.  
  
"Can't beleive it!" Lance complained as he dusted himself.   
  
"Yeah! All that for a bar of chocolate?" Todd added.  
  
"Pfft...chocolate you two were craving for just a few moments ago." Pietro sneered. Then, the tree of them heard Freddie's   
  
loud munching in the kitchen. They creeped over to see what was happening.  
  
"Hey guys!" Fred managed to snuffle.  
  
"Well what d'ya know! Freddie's also up for these golden tickets too." Lance sneered as he patted Freddie on the back.  
  
"Golden tickets?" Freddie pulled a confused look.  
  
"Ya don't know about the Golden tickets?" Todd asked bouncing his way beside Fred. "Why'd ya think there were so many people   
  
lining up for a box o' those?"  
  
"Maybe 'coz these are best tasting Candy in the world? So I decided to get one." Freddie answered.  
  
"But how could you possibly afford all that?" Pietro asked as he quickly circled around Fred and the stack of chocolate.  
  
"I didn't say i BOUGHT it. I said I GOT it." Freddie answered taking a bite off two bars.  
  
"So you mean you STOLE it?!" Lance yelled  
  
"Well, sorta...the storekeeper gave it to me for free..." Fred said.  
  
"But?" Pietro wanted a more precise answer. The shopkeeper wouldn't just GIVE away boxes of candies.  
  
"After I threatened him." Fred sighed as he took another bite.  
  
"Uhn!" was all the rest could say as they slapped their hands to their foreheads.  
  
"Man! We've already got enough trouble when these two caused a riot in the park!" Pietro wailed. He remembered the time Lance   
  
and Todd decided to tip over the trash bins in the park for fun. Since then, the police kept a very close eye on them.  
  
"Hey boys!" burst in a voice from their very battered doorway. The door, in turn, just fell down to reveal a teenage blonde.  
  
"Yo Tabitha! You still chewing that gum?" Lance asked noticing the gum she was chewing.  
  
"Of course! I don't plan on losing to YOU!" She answered.  
  
"Oh yeah! bout that gum..." Todd wanted to say something but Tabitha cut him off.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just that it looks totally disgusting!" Todd yelled back.  
  
"Tss...take a look at the mirror why don't you?" She sneered. "Besides you're just jealous. I broke your record."  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well you...you..." Todd tried to find a counterattack when...  
  
"Wonka bars! Mmmmm, my favorite!" Boom Boom squealed.  
  
"EVERYTHING'S your favorite." Todd murmured. But Tabitha just grabbed a bar of chocolate an headed for her room.  
  
*****  
  
In the Alcolyte house, Pyro was happily watching TV with his dinner spread out on the coffee table in front of him. He was   
  
laughing, crying and even singing songs whenever the TV would play it.  
  
Magneto and Gambit just arrived with tons of Wonka bars when John was singing with a song on MTV.  
  
"I CAN'T FEEL, THE WAY I DID BEFORE DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, I WON'T BE IGNORED!" he "sang". In the kitchen, Magneto   
  
jolted causing a bar to fall on Gambit's head. It seems these two also want to get a hold of the Golden Ticket.  
  
"Tell me again why we're looking for the Golden Tickets? I mean, what can we get from a lifetime supply of chocolate?" Gambit   
  
asked wiping his hair of the chocolate.  
  
"Because, my dear Gambit, along with the chocolate, there is a tour. And in that tour, we are able to see what that Wonka   
  
does that makes his chocolate so GOOD!" Magneto stood up as if he was reciting a poem.  
  
"Sure...so you want to sell chocolate for a living?" Gambit asked again.  
  
"No!" Magneto answered inching closer to Gambit. "With Wonka's secrets on our hands, we can control all those insolent   
  
children who LOVE his chocolate."  
  
"OK...children, gotcha." Gambit said although he still couldn't understand. Magneto saw the puzzled look on his teammate's   
  
face.  
  
"Gambit, have you ever heard the phrase: 'Children are the future of a nation'? Well, as we control them, the nation will   
  
have no future so WE can take over."  
  
Just then  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pyro yelled from inside the den.   
  
"What's wrong John?" Magneto asked as he rushed into the room.  
  
"Th-they k-ki-kidnapped..." John stuttered along with his tears.  
  
"Who? Who, John? C'mon! we can't help you if you dont tell us anything!" Magneto started to panic.  
  
"P-p-pi-pika-PIKACHU!" John wailed and cried even louder.  
  
"Who's Pikachu?" Magneto asked as Pyro ran to the corner of the room.  
  
"Th-that really really cute yellow pokemon!" He whined and dug his face under Magneto's cape.  
  
"Incompetent Fool!" Magneto scowled and hit the crying "baby" in the back of the head. "It's just a cartoon!"  
  
"But...But..." and Pyro cried even louder.  
  
"Aw, there, there. Don't worry John. We'll find those those mean old kidnappers." Gambit entered the room carrying a handful   
  
of bars of chocolate. He moved closer to Pyro and pushed Magneto aside. He then handed John a bar.  
  
"Really?" Pyro asked. He lifted his head from Magneto's cape and took the chocolate and hugged it.  
  
"Really. I promise." Gambit answered and smiled. Magneto, however, sighed at the sight of his teammates.  
  
"Remy, why do you treat him like a baby when he whimpers over the TV?"  
  
"Because he's our friend, Magnus." Gambit answered smiling at John who was now falling asleep. "Besides, he doesn't act like   
  
that all the time."  
  
"Exactly! We should teach him to NEVER act like that." Magneto argued. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Magneto   
  
opened it to reveal Forge who collapsed in his arms.  
  
"O my G**! Forge are you alright?" Magneto asked and dragged him to the den.  
  
"I just need some food. Do you guys have any Wonka bars?" Forge gathered all his strength to speak.  
  
"Here!" Gambit replied handing him one of the Wonka Bars he had been opening.  
  
"Thanks!" Forge pulled out his best puppy dog eyes to show he was grateful.  
  
"You're-" But before Gambit could finish, Forge dashed out of the house in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Never give Forge ANYTHING!" Magneto yelled and made his way back into the kitchen. Gambit just stood there still trying to   
  
take in everything.  
  
-----end-----  
  
There you go! The first chapter! This is only the beginning. For those who watched the Willy Wonka Movie, i guess you know how'll   
  
be able to go. Any questions and suggestions for the upcoming chapters are welcome. I'd like to learn what you think. 


	2. The Golden Tickets

Hey Guys! You've requested for it and here it is! Another chapter! First of all, I'd like to   
  
thank all my reviewers...  
  
Reader#1: Put a sock in it and just type the story!  
  
Humph! OK...fine...whatever! Just a warning. This chap might mess up the story line of the   
  
series. Just stick with it cause i have a reason for everything. Anyways...sorry I didn't   
  
put any disclaimer last time. I was really in a hurry. Also, to all the people who got   
  
offended with the "God" thing, I'M REALLY SORRY! It's just that it wouldn't be right to make Magneto   
  
say "Gosh" coz it'll make him sound like a girl. And also because I used it as an expression,  
  
not for prayer. It's just that I was taught that way. Again, I'm sorry if I'm offended   
  
anyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka ar any such related. Linkin Park, Pokemon or any others.  
  
My Reviewers:  
  
Rhona: Pokemon fan? O_o; *throws away piece of paper* Oh well, back to the drawing board.  
  
Bant: Mountain Dew...hmm...interesting  
  
Shirt-Ninjas-Impersonator: Did i get that right? Eh...close enough... you're just off by one   
  
person  
  
Soul Eater, General Pepper: I Love Kurt too! Problem is I don't want to make him all sappy   
  
like Charlie...I'm confused...  
  
Todd Fan: Gee...thanks for the tip! My so-called FRIEND didn't mention it. She was the one   
  
who created my ID.   
  
Draco-Luver: Um...Faint's video's already out. Well, at least here in the Philippines...  
  
Merlyn: Yup! She'll be, but I'm thinking of cherry...or should i stick with the blueberry?  
  
Abbie Soler Star: er...or should I say Dolly? Jamie's gonna be here but don't worry I shant   
  
harm him.  
  
And now, the moment you all have been demanding for...  
  
-----The Golden Tickets-----  
  
"Scott! Where's that ticket?!" Jean screamed as she stormed in to the kitchen. There Scott   
  
lay asleep looking like he was just beaten up. He, and the table, were all covered in   
  
chocolate wrappers.  
  
"Scott!" She yelled again this time using her TK to make him fall back on his chair. She was   
  
determined to wake him up.  
  
"Jean! Don't worry! Don't Worry! I'll find it!" Scott once again scampered looking for   
  
another bar to open. Jean stomped out with her face full of disgust. Soon after, Scott fell   
  
asleep again but this time, under the table.  
  
*bamf* Our hero arrives... "Wow! I must be in chocolate heaven!" he told himself. Kurt was   
  
looking forward to having a midnight snack but it seemed he'd have to help him himself to a   
  
chocolate feast. He stared at the gigantic bowls filled with chocolates. It was heaven for   
  
him. Then he heard growling... Kurt mustered all the courage he could to look under the   
  
table. There, he found a pile of empty Wonka bars rising and falling. It was as if it were   
  
BREATHING!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A MONSTER!" He yelled. Kurt fell   
  
down and tried to back away from "it". The monster woke up. He stared at Kurt with the   
  
"reddest" of eyes in the dark kitchen.  
  
"Where?!" Scott woke up to Kurt's shouting. He found Kurt in front of him still yelling   
  
about a monster. He looked around but found nothing of the sort.  
  
"Kurt! There's no monster!" he said moving closer to try and calm the fuzzball down. But   
  
Kurt backed to the bottom cupboards and yelled even louder. If Scott couldn't even hear   
  
himself speak last time, this time he couldn't hear himself THINK! Kurt kept trying to kick   
  
him so he grabbed it before his "beautiful" face would get deformed.   
  
"Let go of my foot!" Kurt yelled and grabbed the nearest thing he could, a frying pan. He   
  
swinged the pan and hit the monster's head. Wrappers flew from the other side of the monster's   
  
head. Sort of like the action-reaction thing. And knocked it out.  
  
Just then, the lights came back on. The Professor, Logan, Jean and Kitty ran in. They saw   
  
Kurt with both hands on the frying pan. And they saw the "monster". The wrappers that flew   
  
away, revealed short brown hair, part of a human face, and red shades.  
  
"Nice monster, elf!" Logan cracked and picked Scott up. "Well, I guess we'll have to take   
  
out these...these...ah!...wrappers" Logan peeled a foil that got stuck on his hand. "These   
  
things are pretty sticky."  
  
"Uhn..." Kurt sighed. He put a hand on his head to show how displeased he was with himself.   
  
"Don't worry, Kurt. It's not your fault." The Professor said and wheeled off to help Logan.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt! The defenition of a monster is, like, big, mean and nasty. and Scott's got all   
  
that." Kitty tried to cheer Kurt up.  
  
"Yeah" Kurt forced out a laugh. Then he saw something glitter. It was a piece of gold foil   
  
stuck to his leg where Scott grabbed him.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kurt! Is that, like, a Golden Ticket?" Kitty squealed. She got so so excited   
  
and practically ripped it from Kurt's leg.  
  
"Yeow!" Kurt wailed in pain. He felt like crying and hugged his leg tightly. Kitty stared   
  
fascinated by it, then sighed.  
  
"Here, Kurt. It's yours." She handed it back to him. It had some of his fur stuck on some   
  
chocolate on it. Kurt took the ticket and looked at it. He thought for a while then sighed.   
  
"I can't. It's Cyclops'. He worked hard for it."  
  
"But Kurt. You want it. Probably even more than he does." Kitty answered but Kurt just gave   
  
her a look and she gave up.  
  
"C'mon. We'd better get it to him." They both stood up and made their way up the stairs.   
  
There, they peeked inside Scott's room and found him awake and Jean was feeding him with   
  
some soup while Logan and the Prof tended his wounds. It seems she just wants too look good   
  
in front of the Professor and Logan.  
  
"Er...Scott?" Kurt said. He rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Hey Kurt!" Cyclops answered.  
  
"Listen, Cyke, about just a while ago...I'm sorry." Kurt managed to blurt out. "here...it's   
  
yours." he handed Scott the Golden Ticket.  
  
"Gee thanks, Kurt." Scott answered and gave Kurt his biggest smile. Meanwhile, the sight of   
  
the Golden Ticket made Jean jerk up and the soup on her lap spilled.  
  
"Oh...don't mind me...he he." She wiped the soup and headed for the bathroom. She came back   
  
later on when only Scott was left in his room.  
  
"Wow! The Golden Ticket!" She said and snatched it from him. "I'm so happy! I could just   
  
KISS you!"  
  
"Well, why don't you?" Scott remarked  
  
"Ehe...I said I could JUST kiss you...bye." She sneered and turned away. Scott just sighed.  
  
"Why do I do these things for her?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I'll be needing you to come too." Jean popped her head back in.  
  
"Sure! I'll be fine in no time!" Scott's eyes brightened. Maybe Jean really liked him.  
  
"Good. I mean I cant carry all that candy by myself."  
  
*****  
  
At the Brotherhodd Dormitory, Cherry bombs popped up everywhere destroying the already worn   
  
out house.  
  
"Hey ya'll! What's goin' on?" Todd popped his head from the kitchen.  
  
"I dunno. We're all in the same room." Lance answered popping his head out too and plaster   
  
fell from his head. "It sounds like its comming from upstairs."  
  
Then a tiny orb fell at their feet. Lance noticed it right away and headed for cover behind   
  
Freddie and Pietro.  
  
"What's wrong w-" but before the Pietro could finish, *BOOM* the orb exploded. It covered   
  
Pietro's front with gray suit and Freddie's left side. While Lance was just left with a few   
  
sprinkles. Little did everyone know that Todd collapsed by the doorway. His face was as   
  
black as night.  
  
"TABITHA!!!!!" Pietro yelled and dashed upstairs followed by Lance. Everytime they neared   
  
her room (or should I say Mystique's room), more explosions and plaster fell on their heads.   
  
Pietro was about to open the door when it just fell down infront of them. Inside, they saw   
  
Tabitha, in the still well-furnished room, setting of more cherry bombs as she danced.  
  
"I found a Golden Ticket!" She sang along with her headphones.  
  
"What's wrong with her, yo?" Todd had finally come around although his face was still as   
  
black as ebony. More cherry bombs exploded in the room and some even scattering outside.  
  
"Man! How can Mystique's room stand that?!" Lance asked  
  
"I told you! that woman's a witch!" Todd answered. "You know, like that Harry Potter kid."  
  
"Everyone knows there's no such thing as witches Toad." Pietro sneered.   
  
"Yeah? Then how would you call it?" Todd argued.  
  
"Actually, I think Malfoy's better." Lance commented. No one could actually explain that.   
  
For sometime now, the Brootherhood how Mystique could have possibly fit a grand room like   
  
that into thier small worn out dormitory.  
  
"I've got a Golden Ticket!" Tabitha still kept on singing while dangling the Golden Foil in   
  
front of her. All the while, paying no attention to the three.  
  
*BOOOOOOOM* A louder explosion sounded from their doorway.   
  
"Gee, the door was already open, why'd they have to break the whole place down?" Todd asked   
  
while the three of them climbed down the stairs.  
  
"Just wanted to make a good entrance, boys." Mystique answered as she emerged from the   
  
smoke of dust.  
  
"Oh, you know, that was... corny." Todd remarked but then, another girl emerged from behind   
  
Mystique.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!" Pietro squealed and ducked behind Lance and Todd.  
  
"YOU!" The girl pointed her arms towards Pietro.  
  
"Ex-girlfriend of yours?" Todd asked.  
  
"Worse! She's my sister!" Pietro answered and attempted to bury himself deeper between his   
  
friends.  
  
"Now, now Wanda. let's save the fun for later. We have other things to do." Mystique   
  
interrupted as she made Wanda put her arms down. "Aren't you going to welcome me back boys?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Tabitha managed to say still chewing her gum. She stormed down the   
  
stairs.  
  
"And you!" Mystique pointed at Tabitha. "Get out of my room!" Boom Boom stood there, frozen   
  
in shock. She turned to the three boys cowering in a corner then to the two women in front   
  
of her.  
  
"Fine! You can keep it!" Tabitha held back some tears before turning around to get packed.  
  
"Wait!" Mystique noticed the Golden Ticket in Tabitha's hand. "Is that...is that a Golden   
  
Ticket?"  
  
"Yeah? Well, what do you care?!" Tabitha hissed back and waved her fist with the ticket in   
  
it.  
  
"Well, considering the circumtances, I think we can work things out." Mystique changed the   
  
tone of her voice to that of a mother to her child.  
  
*cough* *cough* "Hey! What was that?" Todd asked bouncing away to the source of the sound.  
  
"What was what?" Lance asked and just stared at Todd. He couldn't move since Pietro grounded   
  
him to his spot. Wanda was still glaring at her brother.  
  
*cough* *cough* "There it is again!" Todd said. He popped up in different rooms and when he   
  
reached the kitchen, he found Freddie sprawled on the floor. He was choking and turning   
  
purple.  
  
"Don't worry, man. We'll help you!" Lance came in dragging Pietro who clamped tightly on   
  
his leg. He was followed by Mystique and to Pietro's fear, Wanda. Todd started bouncing on   
  
Fred's stomach but to no avail.  
  
"She's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me! I know it!" Pietro whimpered and kept a tight   
  
hold on Lance.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Tabitha and Wanda got fed up with Pietro's constant whining and shot cherry   
  
bombs and hex bolts at him. Meanwhile, Todd gave one final leap and *pop* out came a ball   
  
of golden foil.  
  
"Another Golden Ticket!" Mysique gasped and then fainted. No one bothered to help her up.   
  
Instead, they turned to Freddie to see if he was alright. With the complete exception of   
  
Pietro. He was on the floor covered in ashes.  
  
"It says I can take a person with me!" Fred recovered and read the foil.  
  
"Well, who are you taking, big guy?" Lance asked.  
  
"I'll take Toad! After all, he saved my life." Freddie answered and took Todd by the neck   
  
and rubbed his knuckles on Todd's head.  
  
"Wow! Thanks! I mean it was just nothing." Todd said.  
  
"What about you, girl?" Wanda asked Tabitha. She looked around and sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll take Earthquake boy over there." Tabitha answered.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Lance cheered. "This'll impress Kitty for sure!"  
  
"Well, that's great! I'll have more time to take my revenge on him." Wanda said. She grabbed   
  
her brother and made her way into the den. A few moments later, Pietro could be heard   
  
screaming while hex bolts ecaped from the room.  
  
*****  
  
In the Alcolyte House, Magneto was still angry about giving Forge a Wonka bar.  
  
"That ungrateful rat! Took me for a fool..." He muttered while taking it out on the Wonka   
  
Bars.  
  
"It's just a bar of chocolate, Magnus." Gambit entered the kitchen. It seemed Pyro was   
  
alright. He was "singing" again.  
  
"I don't care! I wouldn't even care if he took Good Charlotte boy over there." They both   
  
stopped to listen to Pyro.  
  
"I don't ever wanna be like you. I don't wanna do the things you do. I'm never gonna hear  
  
the words you say. 'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna you!" John sang while   
  
happily strumming a guitar of air.  
  
"Well then, why are you so mad?" Gambit chuckled as he saw Magneto's eye flinch at the sight   
  
of his commrade. And he took a seat to help Magneto open more Chocolate bars.  
  
"I just wanted to hear a 'thanks'. That's all! But no! That retro rat just dashed out   
  
without so much as a hint of a 'thank you'!" Magneto started to rant. The thought of Forge   
  
made him so angry.  
  
"Uh, Magnus?" Remy knew that when Magneto acted like this, things would only get worse.  
  
"Well, no that I think about it, I didn't even hear it from my own children! My own flesh   
  
and blood, Remy! I go and break my neck all day trying to find a way to wreak havor on those   
  
non-mutant idiots and find out that my children are total disasters! My daughter can't   
  
control her anger so hex bolts pop up all the time now I had to send her to an asylum. Then   
  
there's my son, he can't seem to get anything right. He just doesn't try hard enough! What   
  
have I done to deserve this?!" Magneto yelled but he was soon interrupted by Pyro. His fist   
  
was tightly clenched.  
  
"G'day, mates!" He greeted. He headed for the refrigerator and took a bottle of Mountain   
  
Dew.  
  
"Oh, you're sane again." Magneto answered dryly.  
  
"Magnus, you look dull." John took a seat beside Remy who was still opening bars of   
  
chocolate.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I just realized that my like was almost as pethetic as yours." Magneto   
  
buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Aw, isn't that just sad." Pyro tried to pull a sympathetic look and nudged Gambit. He   
  
showed him the Mountain Dew he had been shaking all the while. He took it out and popped it   
  
open in front of Magneto. This caused the soda foam to burst out and spray Magneto.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Pyro laughed manically while Gambit tried to hold back his.  
  
"So you want to play dirty, huh?" Magneto lifted the metal appliances in the kitchen, poised   
  
to strike.  
  
"Take it easy, mate!" Pyro tried to hold back his laughs. He shielded his face from any   
  
appliance thus revealing another Golden Ticket.  
  
"Hey! What's that?" Magneto asked. He lost concentration and soon, all the appliances   
  
dropped to the ground. Some of them broke.  
  
"Oh no!" I'm not falling for that trick, old geezer!" Pyro answered. Magneto was enraged and   
  
raised the appliances again. Some already in pieces.  
  
"No, John" Remy took the Ticket. "See? It's a Golden Ticket."  
  
"A Golden Ticket? Blimey!" John grabbed back the ticket. "I just thought it was a fancy   
  
piece of foil!"  
  
"A-a Golden Ticket?" Magneto whispered to himself. He could just see it. World Domination   
  
was just within his reach.  
  
"Hey look! It says I can take someone with me!" Pyro said.  
  
"Who...who are you taking?" Magneto asked his voice very different from the one a while ago   
  
when he was just cursing John.  
  
"Um..." Pyro turned his face into one that showed he was thinking hard. "REMY!" John took a   
  
bite off one of the opened bars. "REMY! REMY! REMY! REMY! REMY! I'm taking... REMY!" Pyro's   
  
sugar rush kicked in.  
  
"BE QUIET, FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Magneto yelled.  
  
"You're just JEALOUS!!!" John stick his tongue out.  
  
"Would this be being jealous?!" Magneto had lost his patience and threw a toaster at Pyro.   
  
Pyro got hit and fell on the floor.  
  
"You know that wasn't necessary." Gambit said. All the while he was watching his teammates   
  
fight while stuffing himself with Wonka Bars. "Well, we found one of the Golden Tickets."  
  
"I know. Our only problem is him." Magneto threw a disgusted look at the unconscious John.   
  
"He found the ticket and he's taking you with him. I'm sure he won't let it out of his sight   
  
and he won't understand my plan. So I'm counting on you, Remy."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Remy sighed. He didn't want to do it since he was looking forward to   
  
enjoying Wonka's magical factory for himself.  
  
"I need you to get me a sample of The Everlasting Gum Stopper." Magneto answered. "It's   
  
Wonka's most secret product yet."  
  
"But I thought he was working on that in the 70's" Gambit asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that before, Wonka also released 5 Golden tickets. 4 children were sent   
  
home while one, little Charlie Bucket, inherited the Wonka factory." Magneto answered with a   
  
smug smile on his face.  
  
"What does this have to do with the gum stopper not being in the market yet?" Gambit was   
  
puzzled.  
  
"You see, my friend, a few months later, Charlie wreaked havok on the factory. And so the   
  
factory was shut down and Wonka was never able to finish his creation. But now, he has   
  
opened it again."  
  
*****  
  
At the Xavier Institute, the very next afternoon, the students were all gathered in the   
  
living room. They were all watching the news where Jean was featured.  
  
"Man, all the channels are fearturing you, Jean." Kurt said changing the channel evey once   
  
in a while.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" Jean answered and flipped her hair.  
  
"You've got to tell me what happened when you get back!" Kurt replied.  
  
"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Wolverine was heard from another room. Kurt   
  
went up to check on him. When the door was opened, it revealed a bed and there lay the four   
  
teachers of the Institute: The Professor, Logan, Storm and Logan.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Kurt asked as he tried to avoid Logan's claws.  
  
"She's mine!" Logan snarled.  
  
"No! She's mine!" Hank growled back.  
  
"Oh, would you stop bickering! I'm my own person!" Storm yelled. She was knitting something   
  
red. "Honestly, you two are driving me insane!"  
  
If you're wondering what happened, early this morning, hundreds of reporters bombarded the   
  
Institute. Each hoping to get an interview with Jean. The adults tried best to hold the   
  
reporters off but the doors gave way and the adults were trampled amidst the confusion.  
  
Now, it seems that the adults were badly injured (except for Wolverine who seemed to have   
  
lost his mind). The three teachers were covered in bandages that made them look like   
  
Egyptian mummies. Hank, however, gave in and also caught Logan's...ahem... complication.  
  
"Previously, I asked Ororo a few questions. Her answers were mostly similar to mine than   
  
yours." Hank said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Yeah? Well, com-com-compa...whatever it is... it doesn't take that. It takes big muscles   
  
to get the girl." Logan interrupted.  
  
*Kzzzztt* Storm zapped the two babbling fools with lightning.  
  
"I warned you..." Storm answered.  
  
The students didn't know what to do so they just decided to put the adults in one bed in a   
  
different room. And every once in a while, one of the students would check on them.  
  
"Nevermind..." Kurt sighed and sat beside the Professor.  
  
"Something bothering you, Kurt? You look bluer than your usual self." The Professor tried   
  
to crack a joke.  
  
"Nothing, Professor." Kurt lied.  
  
"I know there's something." The Professor's eye glinted.  
  
"Well, it's just that the 4 golden tickets were already found. Now, there's only one left   
  
in the entire world." Kurt answered. "Well, I really wanted to go but now I dont think I   
  
have a chance."  
  
"Nonsense, Kurt. You have as much a chance as anybody. Maybe even more because you want it   
  
more." The Professor tried to encourage Kurt when Kitty ran in.  
  
"Hey, Kurt! Did you, like know, Forge found the last Golden Ticket! It's on the news!"  
  
At that point, Kurt's hopes were crushed.  
  
"Oh well, you can't have everything." Kurt sighed and walked out of the room while Kitty   
  
and the Professor stared after him.  
  
-----end-----  
  
I'm done! Wow! It took me less than a week to do this. Thanks to all who pressured me! My   
  
school's about to start so I'm afraid I'll take longer to upload but don't worry I'll do my   
  
best! To all Kurt lovers, don't kill me yet! Kurt will have his revenge! Hail the Blue   
  
Fuzzball!  
  
Any suggestions and coments are welcome! 


	3. Xavier's Past: Revealed

Hey Guys! Sorry if I took long on the other chap FF.Net didn't let me upload it! I like this one. I don't   
  
really like Professor Xavier cause I don't beleive anyone can keep so many secrets and not crack up, you know?  
  
merylyn: Of course! I'm also looking forward to seeing that but the storyline will be messed up in this chap too.  
  
Rhona: First of all, what do you mean by class? Anyways, you're welcome. Gee..I never knew my story was that nice...THANKS!  
  
flare: Oh, really? *evil smirk* You REALLY think Kurt won't go? *evil smirk* I have my reasons for calling this "Kurt Wagner  
  
and the Chocolate Factory" *evil laugh*  
  
sport17663@aol.com: Iceman? Rogue? I'll try! Logan and Pyro are here already *whines*  
  
-----Xavier's Past: Revealed-----  
  
The usually hyperactive "fuzzy dude" was now sulking as he walked into the kitchen. He wanted something to take his   
  
mind off the Wonka Bar incident. Right now, there was only one thing that could cheer him up... food.  
  
"Forge found the last ticket. So what? He's my friend and I have to support him." Kurt tried to reassure himself. He   
  
opened the cupboards but all he found were cooking oil, soy sauce, ketchup, salt and the sort.  
  
"Bleah! I'm not that desperate!" Kurt thought as he pulled a disgusted face. And so he turned to the refrigerator. He   
  
bent down and saw everyone's own water bottles with their names on it. On the bottom part, there was a bottom drawer which   
  
contained green, brown, and even orange things. When he finally cleared his head, he realized they were...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Vegetables! Get it away!" Kurt yelled and banged the door shut as if they   
  
were going to kill him. Kurt gave a huge sigh and then moved to the freezer. When he opened it, he found raw meat and fish   
  
but as he looked lower, he saw dozens of the remaining Wonka bars the Institute had been opening the night before.  
  
"Ugh! I look for something to cheer me up and the only edible thing I find is the one that started it all." Kurt   
  
groaned. After finding that he was left with no other choices, Kurt grabbed a bar abd made his way up the stairs.  
  
"Kurt! Like, there you are!" Kitty ran up the stairs after Kurt. "I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Why? So you can destroy more of dreams?" Kurt snapped.  
  
"I...I..." Kitty was taken aback. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Sorry, I'm still in a bad mood." Kurt apologized after he saw Kitty's reaction.  
  
"It's OK. I just wanted to, like, apologize I got you mad." Kitty answered. "You need someone to talk to?"  
  
"Not really but you can come with me." Kurt answered and they both made their way up the stairs. When they reached   
  
his room, Kurt realized that he was still holding the Wonka bar.  
  
"Like, what's with that?" Kitty asked. She pointed to the chocolate in Kurt's hands.  
  
"Oh, this?" Kurt asked. "I just wanted something to cool me off. It was the only thing sensible to take." Kitty just   
  
snorted as a response. She thought that taking something that caused you to get mad in the first place, isn't "cooling off".  
  
Kurt decided that if he wanted to keep the chocolate, he would have to eat it or go all the way down stairs to put it back  
  
in the kitchen. He started opening it but found another layer of wrapping.  
  
"What's wrong, Kurt?" Kitty raised an eyebrow at Kurt who was practically drooling at the chocolate.  
  
"Look, Kitty!" Kurt hurriedly took the shiny sheet of foil from the chocolate. He opened it to see it better and held  
  
it out. "It's a Golden Ticket!"  
  
"But...it can't be! The 5 Golden Tickets were, like, already found!" Kitty meant to say something disappointing but  
  
she was to happy to sound so.  
  
*****  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Forge laughed maniacally as he slumped down on his easy chair. "Finally,   
  
I will get my revenge on that stupid Wonka! To think he had the nerve to NOT let me in his factory. He will pay."  
  
Forge began to twirl his shell necklace around his finger. "You know, computer, I'm so happy today, I think I'll   
  
consider forgiving you."  
  
The words "Thank you, sir" appeared on the computer screen as if someone was typing it.  
  
  
  
"I mean, even if you're a piece of crap, considering that you told me that there was a ticket with the Alcolytes but  
  
there wasn't, I'll still forgive you. You know, it's good that you're actually trying to compensate for you're mistakes.   
  
Giving me the idea to make a fake ticket instead? It's a good start." Forge just went on blabbing to his computer while it  
  
typed in:  
  
"But it was MY idea."  
  
Outside Forge's room, Magneto was, shall we say, steaking out in the bushes.  
  
"Curse him! That 70's freak tricked us into giving him the chocolate bar with the Golden ticket and it seems like he  
  
got it. That ticket belongs to me!" Magneto muttered to himself.  
  
"Why didn't I think of it before?" Magneto stopped to listen to Forge. "I'm Forge! I am destined to FORGE things!   
  
Even pathetic Golden Tickets!"  
  
"That CHEAT!" Magneto yelled. He lost control of his rage and used his power to tear Forge's window from the wall and  
  
grabbed him by the neck.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Kurt and Scott were reading the newspapers.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kurt! Did you know that during the early 70's, Willy Wonka held this very same contest?" Scott asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Kurt looked up from the comics section he was reading.  
  
"Yeah! And one of the kids, Charlie Bucket, in herited the factory as his prize!" Scott answered.  
  
"Well, go on. What happened to Charlie?" Kurt was now listening intently.  
  
"That's all. There isn't anymore." Scott replied. "But I have a feeling the professor might know."  
  
"Well, let's go!" Kurt cheered then held Scott's hand tightly. In a blink of an eye, the two boys were in the room the  
  
Professor, and the three adults lay in a similar bed. They also saw Jean. It was her turn to tke care of the adults and Logan  
  
and Hank were arguing...again.  
  
"Beer's is the best!" Logan growled.  
  
"It does taste good but champane gives off a more satisfying and refined taste." Hank countered in a matter-of-factly  
  
tone.  
  
"So you're saying I'm not refined enough?!" Logan popped out his claws.  
  
"Will you two NEVER learn your lessons?" Storm sighed and set another lightning bolt on the two.  
  
"Er... Professor?" Kurt managed to snuffle.  
  
"Yes, Kurt?" The Professor turned to the two boys.  
  
"We were wondering if you could tell us anything you know about Charlie after he inherited the Wonka factory." Kurt  
  
gave him his biggest smile but the Professor scrunched up his face.  
  
"Charlie?" Jean butted in. "I thought it was Charles." The children widened their eyes and stared at the Professor.  
  
"Stupid 'Doll' guy." They caught him saying. "He couldn't even get my name right." (Doll referrs to Roald DAHL. The   
  
author of "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory".)  
  
  
  
"Go on, Charles. Tell them." Storm urged trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Fine." The Professor sighed then cleared his throat. "You see children, I was also scheduled to take a tour of the   
  
factory after I found one of the Golden Tickets. But I later found out that, as I was the only child left, there was more to   
  
the tour than the lifetime supply of chocolate. I had inherited the entire Wonka factories."  
  
"Then, what happened?" Kurt was dying to know.  
  
"Well, after a few months, the factory simply backfired--"  
  
"You mean, the factory went haywire after you made a few of your own 'adjustments'" Storm chuckled and soon the others  
  
followed.  
  
"THANK YOU, Storm." The Prof. raised his voice. "Later on, Mr. Wonka took me for another ride in his glass elevator.  
  
He asked me what I saw so I leaned forward on an open window to see more. The next thing I knew, I was falling and I could  
  
hear Wonka rejoicing."  
  
"Ooh. So that's how you got that." Kurt was bedazzled. He pointed to Xavier's lifeless legs.  
  
"KURTKURTKURTKURTKURT!!!" Kitty's voice was heard from the hallway. "Forge's ticket was a fake!"  
  
"How are you sure, Kitty?" Scott asked.  
  
"He admitted it! I was watching TV and then all of a sudden, the picture, like, blurs and then Forge's face ends up  
  
on TV. Later, the TV station announced that, like, electromagnetic waves disrupted their brodcast." Kitty stammered.  
  
"So that means," Kurt took the Golden Foil from his pocket. "I'm... I'm going to... Willy Wonka's Factory!" Kurt had  
  
to hold on to something to keep himself standing.  
  
"Welcome to the club, pal." Scott put an arm around Kurt's shoulder.  
  
"Who are you taking, Kurt?" Jean asked as she finished cleaning up the adults' breakfast trays.  
  
"Hey, I know!" Scott said. "Why don't you take that girl in your Math class?"   
  
"Who? Amanda? No way!" Kurt yelled. "Besides, I was thinking if the Professor would go."  
  
"Why, Kurt?" The Professor sounded flattered though.  
  
"Because you've helped me so much and I want you to meet up with Mr. Wonka again." Kurt was so happy. "And you encouraged  
  
me to do this."  
  
  
  
"But Kurt! The Professor won't be fit enough to leave the mansion by tomorrow!" Jean tried to reason. Inside, she   
  
didn't wan't the Professor to go since he'll be keeping a close eye on her and she won't be able to win if he'd be around.  
  
"Don't worry, Jean. If Kurt wants, I'll go." The Professor responded. He pulled himself to sit up.  
  
"Come, Professor." Kurt sat beside the Professor and put Xavier's arm around his shoulder and attempted to pull both  
  
of them up. The first time failed but pretty soon, they both got up.  
  
"Wow! Look at me!" The Professor held on to the headboard to give himself some added support with Kurt. "I haven't   
  
done this in 60 years!"  
  
Xavier stumbled down again before he regained control. Soon, he began to sing...  
  
"I never thought that I could be,   
  
Anything but catastrophe.  
  
But suddenly I begin to see,   
  
A bit of good luck for me."   
  
  
  
"I never had the chance to shine,  
  
Never a happy song to sing.  
  
But suddenly half the world is mine,  
  
What an amazing thing." Kurt continued while he still kept a good grip on the Professor  
  
"Cause I found a golden ticket,   
  
I've got a golden sun up in the sky." They both sang together.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day,  
  
When I would face the world and say  
  
'Good morning! Look at the sun!" Bobby butted in. "Wicked! I loved that movie!"  
  
The others just stared at him with disgust. Jean used her TK and slammed the door on Bobby's face. "Please continue."  
  
Jean smiled. The Professor cleared his throat and went on.  
  
  
  
"I never thought that I would be,   
  
Slapping the lap of luxury.  
  
'cause I'd have said...It couldn't be done." The Professor tried to "skip" around with Kurt. They stopped in front   
  
of a window.  
  
"But it can be DONE!" Kurt spread out his arms. He let go of Xavier and he fell out of the window. *thud*   
  
"Jean, why don't you use you're TK to bring the Professor back here?" Scott asked.  
  
"Why don't you do it! I don't want to! I have to go fix up for tomorrow!" Jean snubbed and marched to the door.  
  
"Uh, Professor...?" Kurt was still staring at Xavier's body two floors down.   
  
"Professor!" Kurt tried louder.  
  
No response...  
  
"PROFESSOR!"  
  
"Leave it, Kurt. He'll come to." Storm was still knitting.  
  
"Hehe...uh... oh Kitty! We'd better fix up!" Kurt ran after Kitty who left with Jean.   
  
-----end-----  
  
Well, hoped you liked that! I hope you like it! Xavier's darkest secret...in my eyes.  
  
Questions and suggestions are welcome! 


End file.
